


[Podfic] proud to have known

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [41]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindness, Domestic, Eye Trauma, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Reminiscing, Spoilers for MAG 167, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "proud to have known" by screechfoxGertrude's plan succeeds, and the Institute is gone. All that remains is to figure out who she is without that purpose defining her.
Relationships: Agnes Montague & Gertrude Robinson, Jurgen Leitner & Gertrude Robinson
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: TMA Girls Week





	[Podfic] proud to have known

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [proud to have known](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186202) by [screechfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox). 



> An RSS feed you can subscribe to for all my solo podfics can be found [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/proud-to-have-known/proud%20to%20have%20known.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/proud-to-have-known/proud%20to%20have%20known.mp3) | 14 MB | 0:19:48  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/proud-to-have-known/proud%20to%20have%20known.m4b)  
  
| 23 MB | 0:19:48


End file.
